Pleasant Dreams
by Mizunderstoodanimeniac
Summary: A pure fluff story about Gene and Melfina exchanging their feelings for each other.


Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star, nor any of it's characters. All I own is a room, a hamster, and a rabbit.   
  
  
  


Pleasant Dreams  


Melfina sat on the ground on the deck. She silently watched the moon glow. She gasped softly when a gush of cold wind hit her body. She was only wearing a long gray shirt and spandex shorts.  
She smiled when she heard footsteps come her way. Aisha left to go see her family during the vacation, Suzuka was who know's where, and Jim was on an over night trip getting parts for his car. That only left one person, Gene.  
She heard the footsteps stop. She could see his shadow cover her. She couldn't help but chuckle, he couldn't even be secretive when he was trying his best.  
Gene, what are you doing out here so late at night. It's one in the morning. You could catch a cold, she said trying to get him to leave. She enjoyed his company, but she desperately wanted some time alone to think.  
Melfina... I could ask you the same thing. You should be worrying more about yourself. You're wearing less than me you could get a cold easier than I could, he said smiling. He was proud that he was able to always come up with a smart answer.  
I suppose so, she said softly. Slightly disappointed that she lost her attempt for silence.  
What's wrong Melfina? he asked her. The look on his face was very sincere.  
What do you mean Gene? she asked. I'm fine, she reassured him.  
If you're fine then why do you always come out here at night instead of sleeping like everyone else? Is there something bothering you? he asked her.  
She looked up at him and smiled. He cares, she thought.  
How did you know?, she asked.  
I... I... he said, but stopped attempting to answer and looked at the floor. He was blushing, he had been caught, without a smart remark.  
She got up and walked towards him. She used her finger to lift his head to hers.  
I'm fine Gene, she said giving him her sweetest smile.  
Melfina, honestly what's wrong? he asked. He looked worried.  
It's nothing, nothing at all, she said looking away from him. She slowly tried to inch away from him. It hurt to be so close to him, yet do far away.  
Melfina, tell me what's wrong, he said fiercely. He grabbed her arm and span her around to look at him. He was tired of watching her come out on the balcony to cry, or to look up at the sky sadly. Sometimes she would fall asleep out there and Gene would pick her up and put her in her bed.  
Nothing's wrong Gene! she cried as tears began to fall down her cheeks. His fierceness was scaring her. She didn't want to tell him, she was afraid of what he might say, or do.  
Of nothing's wrong then why are you crying? he asked her.   
I, I'm scared, she said as more tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
Scared, of what? he said loudly. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. He had been trying her best to make her feel as safe as possible after the Harry incident.  
Stop screaming at me, you're scaring me, she yelled as she ran past him and into her sleeping quarters.  
He turned to watch her run away from him. He scolded himself for scaring her away.   
He decided to go after her.   
he said as he knocked on her door.  
Leave me alone please, she whispered through her sobbing.  
he said again.  
He didn't get an answer. He checked the door knob to find out that it was unlocked. He opened the door and looked into the darkness for Melfina.  
He found her laying on her bed face down. He fumbled for a light and walked towards her. He found his way towards her. He sat down next to her shaking body.  
He placed a hand on her back and tried to calm her down.  
I'm so sorry for scaring you Mel. It's just that I'm tired of watching you cry every night Mel. I, I hate seeing you look so sad, he said sadly.  
Thank you for you're concern, she said as she sat up to face him. She scooted over so that she was sitting next to him.  
He relaxed.  
She put her head on his shoulder and he put a calming arm around her. She smiled and knew that it was going to be okay.  
So, do you want to talk to me about something? he asked her.  
Her muscles got tense. He rubbed her shoulder for encouragement.  
I think so, but I'm not sure on whether or not I should tell you. If I do tell you then it could change everything that we have together, our friendship and all, she said sadly.  
You can tell me. No matter what I'll always be there for you, most of all I'll always be your friend, he said wishing that he could be more than just her friend.  
Okay. Gene, I love you. I loved you ever since the first time that I saw you. Before then I've felt nothing, but when I saw you're face a rush of feelings ran through my head. I remember the first time that I touched you. When you held my hand, I felt a little shock run up my hand. Then I also remember when you were sleeping and I put my hand on top of you're. You seemed so peaceful. Then when you awakened you pulled away from me. From them on I thought that you didn't like me. Then at the galactic lei line, she started, but could not finish because she got lost in the depth of his eyes.  
When I? he said as he smiled at her. He ran a finger up her smooth bare arms.  
She shivered at his touch.  
When you... she began.  
When I did this? he asked as he kissed her again. This kiss was longer, more passionate, as if he were searching for something.  
Uh huh she murmured. After the kiss she left her eyes closed, too dazed to focus.  
he asked bringing her back to the real world.  
she said.  
I love you too, he said. The words came out lightly and freely.  
He wrapped his arms around her and the held each other for a long time. When Melfina fell asleep he lay her down on her bed, pulled the covers up to her chin and went to his own room.   
They both had pleasant dreams that night.


End file.
